ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman (2020 TV Series)
Batman (2020) is an American animated superhero action mystery comedy television series based on the Batman comic book series by DC Comics, being created by Bruce Timm, with Steven Spielberg serving as an executive producer. The series is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and will premiere on Boomerang on TBD 2020. Synopsis Cast Heroes: * Bruce Wayne/Batman (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - the owner of Wayne Enterprises and the masked vigilante of Gotham City. *'Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Batman's sidekick and protegé. *'Tim Drake/Robin II' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the third person to assume the Robin mantle. *'Damien Wayne/Robin III' (voiced by TBA) - Bruce and Talia's son to assume to be the next Robin. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Batman's second sidekick and the daughter of Commissioner Gordon. *'Cassandra Cain/Batgirl II' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a former assassion who became the second Batgirl. Allies: *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Martin Jarvis) - Bruce Wayne's loyal and tireless butler, legal guardian, best friend, aide-de-camp and surrogate father figure. *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Tom Kane) - the Gotham City Police Commissioner and a close ally to Batman. *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by TBA) - TBD *'Harvey Bullock' (voiced by TBA) - TBD Villains: * The Joker (voiced by Jim Cummings) - Batman's arch-nemesis who is a criminal mastermind and a sadistic, but annoying, psychopath. He is seen by Batman and his sidekicks as more of an annoying nuisance than a dangerous enemy. ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a barefooted henchgirl of the Joker who was once a therapist and then she turns into a life of crime. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - A former attorney who got half of his face burned from the acid and become a criminal mob boss. *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Jennifer Lawrence) - TBD *'Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'The Music Meister' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - a criminal obsessed with riddles. *'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (voiced by Pamela Adlon) - TBD *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Ra's al Ghul' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD ** Talia al Ghul (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Ras' daughter and assassion who has a crush on Bruce Wayne/Batman. *'Lady Shiva' (voiced by Helly Wu) - one of the most deadly assassins. Supporting characters: * Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman (voiced by George Newbern) - TBD * Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - TBD Episodes episodes}} Crossovers The characters had made a appearance in episodes Quartz a Jewel, and Vemon and Crystals Gallery batkilmer_v_2_by_phil_cho-dcbx4jf.jpg Joker (New Look).png harley_quinn_by_vegetossj4-d55uxlo.jpg Two face by arunion dbfdo3g-fullview.jpg Bane by arunion db7w60h-fullview.jpg The penguin by tigerhawk01 d98i8b5-fullview.jpg Dazhbfg-f426ef7b-360f-4795-87ed-c2fb52e27e21.jpg The scarecrow by arunion d9xu61z-fullview.jpg Trivia Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:2020 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Action-Adventure Category:Superhero Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Boomerang